Constellations
by angels.go.thump
Summary: In which Rose finds out why her fiance is acting strange one night. Mindless fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.**

"What do you think of the name Aries?"

Rose turned to look at her fiancé who looked slightly flushed and was staring at him fingers.

"Hmm?"

"The name Aries, do you like it?"

"Why?"

The corners of his lips twitched and he cleared his throat.

"Just wondering." He got up from the gray couch in their flat and walked towards the kitchen, mumbling something along the lines of 'felt so much braver in my head…' Rose frowned and grabbed her mug of chai, following him quietly and setting the cup on the marble counter.

"Scorp, is everything okay?" She reached out for him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, leaning into his back. He let out a small sigh and turned in her grasp to face her, kissing her lightly on the lips and nose before leaning back and taking in her dazed expression, smirking.

"I'm going out for a walk, is that alright?" She nodded and pulled her hands back, stuffing them in her pockets. He let out another sigh and grabbed his coat off the hanger, shrugging it on before slipping out of their home. Rose stood in the middle on the kitchen for a moment, rocking back and forth on her heels before she let out a soft sigh and meandered to their bedroom. She had just finished brushing her teeth and changing into a pair of cotton shorts and a tanktop, when something on the edge of the bed caught her eye. She sat down on the green and gold (a combination of their houses) comforter and picked up the navy journal she presumed was Scorpius'. After all, it wasn't hers. Flipping the first page open, she stifled a gasp and leaned in, eyes widening when she saw the content.

She didn't know Scorpius could _draw._ And not just stick figures either. They were good enough to get him into a muggle art school, at least. Most of them were just unfinished sketches; trees, a flower, a bird sitting in the middle of the page. But she kept flipping through them, smiling to herself whenever she came across a picture of herself. Most of them were of her sleeping, and the bit back a chuckle, trying to picture her fiancé studying her cryptically in her sleep before drawing a few lines and repeating the process.

It was well past the time she had intended to go to bed, and she was starting to get slightly worried about Scorpius, but pushed most of her anxiety down. He was a full-grown man- wizard for Merlin's sake- and her had a wand. He was fine. Rose flipped to the last page of the journal, yawning and covering her mouth, and nearly choked when she saw the picture on the page, fingering it as softly as she could as if it might float off the page in she wasn't careful.

It was a baby.

But not just any baby. It was a perfectly Rose-and-Scorpius-combined baby, with her bright eyes and his high cheek bones. Her fingers flitted across it's face, it's arms, chest… basically anywhere she could touch it, and for that one moment, Rose wanted nothing more in the world than for that baby to be real. Her eyes drifted to the bottom of the page where she saw Scorpius' messy scrawl littering the open space, nearly illegible due to the amount of words he had crossed out. She could see him clearly in her mind, his eyes knitting together as they always did when her was frustrated, as he hunched over this exact page. The only last three words were in a patch of unmarked page, and the studied them, her cheeks flushing when she saw what they were.

_Names._

So _that's_ what her had been on about earlier. She felt a sudden rush of affection for her soon-to-be husband.

In a list, they read;

Aries - aam

Corvus – archer

Orion – hunter

"Constellations." She whispered, mostly to herself, as she remembered his family's tradition of naming the first born after as cluster of stars.

Felling bold, she grabbed a pen off the dresser and circled the top on, scribbling a note next to it that said

_Aries,_

_Definitely Aries._

Before laying the book face up on his cold pillow, so that he would see it when he returned. She crawled under the covers and curled up on her side, an affectionate smile resting on her lips and she drifted off.

They would talk more tomorrow.

**So… how'd you like it? Reviews please! Do you think it's good as a one shot, or should I continue?**

**Thanks,**

**-agt**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius stumbled into the front door, muttering obscenities as he clutched his head and winced.

"Stupid friggin door," he moaned, trying to steady himself and unlock the barrier at the same time. By some miracle, the lock clicked, and with a light push of the door, it swung open wide, revealing the kitchen and living room, shadows creeping up the walls. Glancing at the clock, he realized just how late it was, and he frowned, hoping he hadn't woken Rose up. Sighing and shrugging his coat off, he mulled over the conversation they'd had earlier that he _still _hadn't managed to quite figure out, then felt his way down the hallway to their bedroom. He could see rose curled up on her side, facing away from him while she breathed in deeply, obviously fast asleep. Smiling fondly at her, _his fiancée_, he smiled goofily at the thought, he stripped down to his boxers and tossed his clothes on the floor, knowing fully well that Rose would be all over him in the morning about not putting them in the dirty hamper, but he was too worn out to actually do so at the moment.

Yawning widely, he peeled the covers back and crawled into bed, shivering lightly at the feeling of the cool sheets against his skin, and wiggled over until he was close enough to wrap his arm around Rose's waist. Murmuring happily, she snuggled back into his chest, but remained asleep, _lost in a world of dreams_, he mused silently. Shifting slightly, his right temple bumped into something and his eyes shot open, bemused. Reaching up, he felt around until his fingers connected with a journal, opened up to a certain page, and he grabbed it, untangling himself from Rose and sitting up.

_Obviously, Rose must have seen it, if not left it for me, _he thought, reaching over to turn on the bedside table lamp. Light immediately washed over the room, and he blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. And then he looked back down at the book and froze.

His sketch book. She had found his sketch book… which meant… Swallowing nervously, he flipped rapidly to the last page of the book and scanned the page, his heart suffering a mild cardiac arrest when he saw what was written at the bottom of the page.

_Ares, definitely Ares_.

He grinned stupidly and touched the scribble cautiously, as if it might disappear if he did. Rose stirred next to him, and rolled over, blinking away the sleep.

"Scorp, what are you doing?" she yawned, pulling the blankets around her bare shoulders. He redirected his grin towards her and she smiled back, reaching out for him and tugging until he was lying next to her again.

"So…" he started after a few moments of silence, "You like the name Ares best?" a light blush washed over her face and she buried her face in his chest.

"Yes. You?" He rubbed small circles on her back while thinking.

"I guess it depends on what the baby looks like."

"But what if it's a girl? I know it's not a constellation, but I like the name Odette." He closed his eyes and kissed her temple lightly.

"I think it's beautiful" he murmured against her skin. "But we should get back to sleep; I didn't mean to wake you love." He reached over and turned the light back off. They settled back into a comfortable position on the bed, and after a few minutes of silence, Scorpius assumed she had gone to sleep. "I wonder what our baby _would _look like," he whispered to himself in the dark. Rose's hand clutching his surprised him, and she moved it so that his arm was wrapped around her again.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see"


End file.
